


Let Me Take Care of You

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: After Alex arrives late to a football game, he tries to calm Charlie down to get him to focus on himself and the game
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffini/gifts).



Alex had kept his promise to always come to Charlie's games, even though he still thought it was slightly ridiculous. How could he be Charlie's good luck charm.

The younger man could always tell when Alex was there. He instantly felt calm and relaxed, almost as if he was a radar to detect his boyfriend.

It actually seemed to be working out pretty good for them. Even if they did manage to lose it was only me by very few points. 

Since Alex was Charlie's good luck charm he was extremely glad Charlie got into Berkeley as well. This was going to make it easier for him to make sure that he arrived at the games on time.

It was the second to last game before the end of the season and Alex, Tyler and Jess left at their usual time. They weren't expecting for traffic to be as bad as it was. A drive that normally took them an hour ended up taking them two.

"It has to be an accident. Why else would it be this bad? It's 4 PM on a Friday. Most people can be at work." Alex looked at his clock and groaned. The game started five minutes ago and they still had ten minutes before they hit their exit. "I don't understand why people feel the need to stare and take their time passing that shit. Death and destruction is not pretty. We should know, we've seen plenty of it to last us a lifetime."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Alex will you calm down? We are going to make it. Yes. We are going to be a little late but we will still make it."

Alex sighed. "It's just I want to make him feel at ease and he probably won't until he sees me. Who even knows what he could be thinking right now."

"When did this start happening?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow. "Charlie's always been confident."

"Yeah but before everyone didn't stare at him it was always Zach, Justin or Monty." Alex sighed. "I honestly think the long distance is taking a toll on him. I know it is for me. It's why I can't wait for this year to be over."

Jessica smiled. "That's why you stay at his house the whole weekend..." It wasn't a question, more so a statement.

Alex nodded his head. "Yes. In the beginning it was not this bad. As the year has gone on we crave each other more than ever." He cringed because that phrase made him sound like a vampire.

"That's how you know it's meant to be Lex. You don't feel complete without the other person. And you'll do whatever takes to be around them as much as you possibly can." Jess replied, sadly.

"Is that how you felt about Justin?" Tyler asked, biting his lip. He knew talking about Justin was a difficult subject for all of them.

Jessica sighed. "Yes it was. It still is. That's why I only went on one date with Diego. Justin was the love of my life. Losing him was the worst thing to happen to me. I don't want you guys to end up like me."

Alex took Jess's hand that wasn't on the wheel and interlocked their fingers. "Justin would be so proud of you Jess."

Jess squeezed his hand. "Charlie is proud of you too." She found herself parking the car in the school parking lot.

Once the car stopped Alex practically jumped from the car as fast as he could. This caused him to stumble and trip, almost falling on his face.

Tyler caught him before he could fall. "You need to be more careful."

Alex shook his head. "No. I need to show him I'm okay. So he can focus on the game instead of me."

Tyler and Jess didn't want to argue so they reluctantly followed him only to find Zach near the entrance looking like he was contemplating something. 

Alex's heart sank and instantly knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Don't freak out." Zach winced, knowing it was not a good why to start.

"You know telling me not to freak out will only make me freak out more." Alex reminded him. "What if it was Chloe?"

Zach sighed, knowing Alex was right. He would act the same way. "Charlie didn't see the guy coming. He dislocated his shoulder and sprained his ankle."

"Do you think he will still be able to play?" Alex asked, considering Charlie was going to college on a football scholarship.

"As long as he gets some rest.” Zach knew all too well what the uncertainty felt like. 

“Don’t worry. I will make sure he does.” Alex told him. “Can I see him now?”

Zach nodded his head and against his better judgment led them to where Charlie was. 

When Alex saw Charlie he ran over, completely ignoring the paramedics. "Baby? Are you okay?"

Charlie smiled at his boyfriend's adorable face. "I'm fine Z. I swear. Nothing to worry about."

Alex blushed, hoping his friends didn’t hear that. Shortly after his graduation Charlie had called him Zander. Since he seemed to like it a lot it became his special nickname that Charlie only used when they were alone. "I’m always going to worry about you. It’s my job as your boyfriend. I thought I’d return the favor."

"You must be tired. It’s pretty far. I told Zach not to bring you here." Charlie bit his lip. 

"Will you stop worrying about me for two seconds. I’m fine. You know I would tell you if I wasn’t. You are the one that’s hurt." He rolled his eyes. "Tomorrow I’m gonna email my teachers and tell them that I won’t be there for a few days."

Charlie shook his head. "I can’t let you do that Lex."

"Did I ask for your permission Charles." He raised his eyebrow. "You’ve been taking care of me every day before we were even together. It’s about damn time I took care of you for a change."

"What makes you think your teachers will even let you? Don’t they drop people from classes if they miss a certain number of days."

"I’ll just tell them my husband had an accident and I need to be there for him." Alex said as if it was obvious.

A wide smile spread across the young man’s face. "We aren’t married honey."

"They don’t know that." Alex wriggled his eyebrow. "Now will you let me take care of you or not?"

"Fine." Charlie pretended to be frustrated. "But I will complain if I think you are overdoing it."

"I’ll take what I can get." Alex laughed. "Are you ready to spend all day every day together?"

"I’ve been waiting nine months for this day Alex. Nothing would make me happier." Charlie leaned forward ignoring the pain in his arm to peck Alex’s lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys hadn't noticed I am starting to post my one shot separately
> 
> Make sure you are subscribed to this series Chalex Prompts or me as a whole in order to get notifications.


End file.
